New Relationship
by SnyperLady
Summary: A new relationship is forming within the Autobots. Loosely related to Megaton's Mistake.


"Prime?" a female voice asked.

Optimus Prime turned. "Yes, Rodina?"

The young female Autobot, who looked a lot like Hot Rod and had previously been a Decepticon, walked up to him. "I know that we shouldn't begin a battle, but I can give you the exact location of Megatron's base," she told him.

Optimus watched her. When he had first seen her, Rodina Primo had been a red, orange and yellow car that looked exactly like Hot Rod with a feminine look. She was Megatron's daughter and all of the Autobots knew it. Some didn't quite trust her.

To tell Hot Rod and Rodina apart, Optimus had Perceptor repaint Rodina in purples, blues and burgandies.

Prime nodded. "All right."

"Pewter's Point along the Pacific is the locator. One hundred and fifty miles straight out is Decepticon Headquarters," she stated.

Prime smiled.

"It's underwater about a mile and a half," she finished.

"That is very deep, Rodina," Prime told her.

She nodded. "I know, sir," she admitted. "But, if Wheeljack can create a depth charge that could blow the old ship and the Decepticons out of the water, we could finish them once and for all."

Prime nodded. "That would be a good idea, but it would have to be when they wouldn't expect it."

"At night," Rodina stated. "There isn't any more than two or three Decepticons on guard at night. They're at their weakest then."

Prime grinned. "I'll talk to Wheeljack about it."

"If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to help him," Rodina stated with a hopeful look.

Prime nodded. "If he'll let you."

Hot Rod ran up to Prime.

"Out of breath again, Hot Rod?" Prime teased.

"Decepticons…coming…arrive…soon," he breathed. He'd raced in from being out in the desert. Kup had been with him, but he had collapsed from exhaustion halfway into the command room by keeping up with Hot Rod.

"Autobots, battle stations!" Prime ordered. "Where is Bossy?"

"Right here, sir!" Bossy called, running into the room, jumping over Kup, who was still sprawled in the doorway. Bossy looked like a robotic cowboy, including the hat and boots. He had a star on his chest, a gun belt slung low across his hips with pearl handled laser pistols. And when he transformed, he looked like a 1970 Boss Mustang.

"Rodina, you and Bossy attend to Kup and Hot Rod. All the rest of you, roll out!" Prime ordered as a laser blast rocked the volcano.

Rodina looked at Bossy. "You help Kup. I'll help Hot Rod. Let's get them to First Aid and Perceptor."

"I'm fine, Rodina," Hot Rod told her. Then he stumbled.

"Right, Hot Rod. I think you'll at least need some energon. Let's go, Bossy," she stated.

Meanwhile, Prime shot at Starscream and Thundercracker, both of whom fell from the sky.

Jazz hit Soundwave, breaking his cassette door and damaging Laserbeak.

Powerglide made a long bomb drop across the front line of Decepticons.

Blurr and Ultra Magnus attacked Durge while the Dinobots munched on the Combaticons.

"Me, Grimlock, love munching metal," came Grimlock's happy voice as he broke Wral's laser gun

Swoop let out a squawk as he fired on Swindle.

Megatron saw Eliminator being formed. "Combaticons, merge into Bruticus! Constructicons, merge as well!"

"Arialbots and Protectabots merge!" Prime ordered.

"Soundwave, keep them busy. I need Thundercracker," Megatron ordered.

"I'm here, Mighty Megatron," Thundercracker stated from behind Megatron.

"As quietly as you can, sneak into their headquarters and capture Rodina," Megatron ordered.

"Yes, Megatron," Tundercracker stated and slipped around the battle and into Autobot headquarters.

"Intruder alert! Thundercracker has entered Autobot Headquarters," Teletran's voice called out.

Rodina looked at First Aid and Perceptor, who were working on Hot Rod and Kup. "Bossy, we can't let Thundercracker get here."

"But, Rodina, we can't let him get you, either," Bossy told her.

"I'm unimportant to what First Aid and Perceptor are doing. Come on!" Rodina stated and ran out of the workshop, Bossy on her heels.

Thundercracker fired at Rodina.

"Woah!" Rodina cried and dropped to the ground.

Bossy dodged the shot and fired at Thundercracker.

"Optimus!" Rodina radioed. "Thundercracker is in here."

"Tracks! Springer! Get in there and get him out!" Prime ordered, pointing towards the opening to Autobot Headquarters.

Tracks and Springer ran into Autobot Headquarters, guns drawn. They heard guns firing very close to First Aid and Perceptor's lab.

"If they get any closer to the lab, we'll get a big blast out of here," Tracks stated, a worried look on his face.

Rodina screamed. "You fool!"

The lab doors behind her opened and Hot Rod blasted Thundercracker.

Tracks and Springer grabbed Thundercracker and threw him into an engergon cell.

Hot Rod knelt beside Rodina. "Are you all right?"

Rodina was silently holding her arm.

"Rodina?" Bossy asked.

"I'm fine," she stated, angrily. Her voice was edged with pain.

Hot Rod and Bossy helped her to her feet.

Tracks stood beside Thundercracker's cell and Springer went back out into the fight.

The door to the lab opened and Hot Rod and Bossy helped Rodina onto one of the tables.

Perceptor walked over to her. "May I see it, Rodina?"

Closing her eyes, she slowly removed her hand.

"Great Cybertron," Hot Rod muttered.

"Just fix me, Perceptor," Rodina stated, her eyes still closed.

Soon, the fight outside was over.

Prime stopped beside Tracks and Thundercracker grimaced.

"Has he said anything?" Prime asked Tracks.

Tracks shook his head. "No, Prime, but I'm sure he was after Rodina."

"Damn right I was," Thundercracker stated.

"Megatron wants her back, even after leaving her for dead. But, why?" Prime wondered, aloud.

"She is to be the next leader. He created her with the ability to rule in his place. She is the most perfect Decepticon ever created."

Hot Rod had walked by and heard his remark. "She is not a Decepticon. She is an Autobot."

"Megatron can get her to come back," Thundercracker declared.

"No, he…" Hot Rod began.

"Hot Rod, don't waste your energon arguing with him," Prime ordered.

"But, he can't, can he?" Hot Rod asked.

"It is doubtful. Perceptor wiped all of her Decepticon programming and replaced it with our own," Prime stated.

"Megatron can change her back," Thundercracker sneered.

"Keep your mouth shut or I'll rip off your wings and use them as my own," Tracks threatened.

Thundercracker was silent.

"Thank you," Tracks stated and turned back to face Prime and Hot Rod. "He was beginning to give me a headache."

Prime laughed. "Make sure he stays quiet, Tracks."

Tracks nodded and Prime and Hot Rod left.

"What happened to Rodina, Hot Rod?"

"Thundercracker shot her in the arm. It wasn't pretty."

Prime was silent. "Perhaps I should have Arcee keep her company."

"Prime, why doesn't anyone trust Rodina? I mean, her programming is great and she's one of us now, so why…?" Hot Rod asked.

"Hot Rod, you must always remember, she is Megatron's daughter."

"But, she's so nice. And she has no allegiance with him or the other Decepticons. She would have gone back on her own if she did."

Prime put a hand on his shoulder. "Hot Rod, we're still keeping an eye on her because we are not sure if there is a secondary system of Deception programming. She is very nice, but with Megatron, you must expect the unexpected. He may still have a way of using her against us."

Hot Rod looked at Prime. "When will we know for sure?"

"When Wheeljack and Perceptor have had enough time to go through every bit of her programming," Prime answered. "Although she has disclosed the location of Decepticon Headquarters."

"Isn't that a good sign?"

"It is a very good sign, Hot Rod. She understands why we're so cautious. In fact, she is one of the most understanding Autobots here. I've heard several complaints about the way that I and several others have been treating her. Yet, she tells them that what I'm doing, she would do, too, in my place. She is extremely smart, Hot Rod, and a good fighter. I'm glad she came to us willingly and didn't stay with Megatron. We could all become cosmic dust if she hadn't," Prime explained.

Hot Rod smiled. "I like her a lot."

Prime smiled. "Hot Rod, she was made to look almost exactly like you. She was to be a spy if they had ever gotten their hands on you. She would have been inserted in your place. However, we probably would have noticed that you had become awfully quiet."

Hot Rod stared at Prime. "You mean the Decepticons had wanted to kidnap me?"

Prime nodded. "So, you should be one of the happiest Autobots that she joined us."

Hot Rod looked up at his commander. "Thank you, Optimus."

"You're welcome, Hot Rod. Now, I'm going to check on Rodina," he stated and headed for the lab.

Sparks were flying like fireflies in the lab.

"How is she, Perceptor?" Prime asked, startling him.

"Well, Prime, her arm was severely damaged. Wheeljack and I had to make a new one."

"Prime, her arm was too damaged to repair," Wheeljack stated.

Rodina laid silently on the table, staring at the ceiling.

"Rodina?" Prime asked, quietly, moving up to stand beside her.

She looked at him. "Yes, sir?"

"Wheeljack and Perceptor will get you fixed up in no time. And I think you've made a very good friend today," Prime told her.

She looked at him, puzzled.

"Hot Rod," he told her.

Rodina smiled. "He's very kind. I don't understand why Megatron designed me to be a spy and take his place once Megatron captured him, if he ever did."

"That's just his way. He is very evil, Rodina. Don't underestimate him."

Rodina looked at him. "I can't. He's my father and now, I wish he wasn't."

Prime nodded. "I can't change the past."

"I know," Rodina said softly.

"Optimus, we've got her new arm prepared," Wheeljack stated as Ratchet entered the lab.

"I'll help the two of you," Ratchet stated.

Prime squeezed Rodina's good hand. "You'll be all right, Rodina." Then he left the lab.

After she was repaired, Rodina went out to the cliffs where she knew Hot Rod liked to go. She saw him watching the stars.

"Thinking about Cybertron?" she asked softly.

He got up and looked at her.

"I want to thank you, Hot Rod."

"For what?"

"For believing in me. I'm glad that you can trust me. But, I do understand the others' skepticism," Rodina stated. Then she looked to the sky. "It is beautiful here."

Hot Rod smiled. "Yes, but I wish I was back on Cybertron. Have you ever been there?"

"Once on the space bridge," Rodina told him. "I did get a short tour of the planet. It was rather nice."

Hot Rod grinned at her. Then it faded. "Is it true?"

"What?"

"About Megatron creating you to be a spy if he was able to capture me?"

"Yes. I won't lie about it. That was the primary reason he created me. My other function was to take command of the Decepticons if he was ever destroyed. I doubt that I shall lead," Rodina told him.

"If he gets you back and reprograms you, you could," he told her.

"No," she stated. "I will never go back. Bossy won't let it happen."

"Do you like him?"

"As a friend, yes. I have to trust him," she stated. "May I sit?"

Hot Rod nodded and sat beside her. "Looks like it will be a nice night."

Rodina smiled. "It sure does."

Hot Rod watched her. "Prime is right. I am very happy that you're now an Autobot."

Rodina looked at him. "So am I. You're too nice of a robot to try to kidnap and betray."

"You're a very attractive lady," he told her.

"Thank you. Must be because I look so much like a handsome young Autobot, hmmm?"

He laughed. "Come on. We'd best get back to headquarters."

"Feel up for a race?" she asked, slyly.

Hot Rod laughed. "You're on."

Rodina transformed and tore off for headquarters.

Hot Rod was fast on her bumper.

When they reached headquarters, Rodina transformed and smiled at Hot Rod as he transformed.

"Well, looks like you beat me," he told her.

"I think you let me win," she stated.

He was just a little taller than she was. "No. You won fair and square, Rodina," he stated looking down at her. "Come on. Let's get inside."

They walked in and noticed it was dark inside.

"Hot Rod, I think something is wrong," she said softly.

"Stay with me, Rodina," he whispered, drawing his gun.

Rodina drew her weapon.

"Nobody move or I'll blow him into spare parts," came Thundercracker's voice.

"Don't move," Prime ordered. "We don't want him to hurt Bumblebee."

"Hot Rod," Rodina whispered. "I can take him out."

"Be careful, Rodina. Don't hurt Bumblebee."

"I'm a good shot, Hot Rod," she told him.

They were standing in the shadows outside the door. Rodina took careful aim. "Now, don't move Thundercracker," she whispered. She fired and hit Thundercracker in the shoulder.

Thundercracker's hold on Bumblebee loosened and Bumblebee got away as Thundercracker hit the floor.

Tracks, Springer and Kup grabbed Thundercracker and put him back into an energon cell.

Hot Rod and Rodina walked into the room, putting their weapons away.

Prime looked at them. "Which of you fired?"

"I did," Rodina told him.

"You realize if he had moved…" Prime said as Rodina nodded.

"I know. I could have shot Bumblebee," she said. "I knew the risks and I accept full responsibility."

Prime nodded. "You would if it had hit him. But, you didn't."

"And am I grateful!" Bumblebee stated. He walked up to Rodina. "Thanks a lot!"

"It wasn't a problem, really," Rodina told him.

"No problem, my tailpipe," Bumblebee stated. "You saved my life. He would have blasted me for sure."

"If I didn't first," Rodina stated. "If he had seen the blast coming, Bumblebee, he could have let you take it, and certainly would have."

"True," Bumblebee agreed. "But, thanks for getting me away from him."

Meanwhile at Decepticon Headquarters, Megatron was furious.

"He had to have been captured," Megatron fumed.

"I would have gotten her. Why didn't you send me, Mighty Megatron?" Starscream asked.

"Because you make too much noise, you fool," Megatron told him. "Soundwave, can you make contact with him?"

"No, Mighty Megatron. Something is jamming any communications with him. I have been working on getting through to him," Soundwave stated.

Megatron nodded. "Keep trying and inform me once you do. For now, we'll attack to free him. I'm afraid the only way we'll get Rodina back will be by luring her away from Bossy and those wretched Autobots," Megatron stated. "Perhaps during the battle. Combaticons, Constructicons, Stunticons, Soundwave, Scourge, Starscream, Durge, Ramjet, Skywarp, Bombshell, Shrapnel, Electron, Astrotrain, and Blitzwing, prepare for battle. I'll get you back, Rodina." He looked around at his warriors. "We are to free Thundercracker and capture Rodina alive."

Meanwhile, at Autobot Headquarters, Prime was working at Teletran One, trying to come up with a good plan for defense when Rodina, Hot Rod and Spike entered the room.

"Optimus, is there anyway we could set up a strong force field around Headquarters?" Spike asked.

"Not if what Teletran is telling me is correct," Prime told him. "He's bringing most of his troops and he'll be here soon."

Rodina's face fell. "He's coming for me and Thundercracker," she said quietly. Her blue eyes were alight with concern. "Maybe I should turn myself over to him."

Hot Rod gasped and grabbed her arm. "No, Rodina!"

"Hot Rod, he won't quit until he has me," she told him. She looked at Prime. "What do I do?"

Prime shook his head. "Don't give yourself up to him, Rodina," Prime told her, firmly. "If he returns you to Decepticon programming, you could be worse off. You could blow us into cosmic dust."

Rodina's mouth fell open in horror. "I couldn't…"

"If he got into your programming, yes, he could, Rodina. That and then some," he told her.

"Decepticons en route to Autobot Headquarters," Teletran's voice blared.

Prime turned to it. "He is coming," he whispered. "Bossy!"

"Yes, sir!" came his cheerful voice. He was always near Prime, Rodina and Hot Rod, ready to jump at their beckon call.

"I want you to hide Rodina, Hot Rod and Thundercracker. Get them as far away from here as you can. Hurry."

"Sir, if Thundercracker escapes?" Bossy asked.

"Kill him," Prime stated, monotone.

Hot Rod stared at Prime as Bossy grabbed his and Rodina's arms. "Why me?"

"Just go, Hot Rod. I'll explain later," Prime yelled. "Move out!"

Bossy, Rodina, and Hot Rod grabbed Thundercracker from his cell.

"Try to escape and we'll rip your wings off and feed them to you," Rodina warned, leaning in close to his face. The look on her face meant business.

Thundercracker's eyes widened at her threat. They ran for a cave 40 miles southwest of Autobot Headquarters.

Prime was nervous. "Protectabots, Dinobots, Arialbots, Windabots, Ultra Magnus, Kup, Blurr, Blaster, Arcee, Springer, Sea Spray, Perceptor, Bumblebee, Brawn, Pipes, Smokescreen, Trailbreaker, Windcharger, Wheeljack, Side Swipe, Sun Streaker, Powerglide, Jazz, Gears, Mirage, Hound, Huffer, Tracks, Ironhide, Sandstorm, Warpath, Hoist and Grapple, we're going to defend ourselves against the Decepticon onslaught. Ratchet, Prowl, Inferno, Blue Streak, Red Alert, Cliffjumper and Beachcomber, you're to stay here and guard Headquarters."

"Prime, where is Hot Rod, Rodina, Bossy and Thundercracker?" Kup asked.

"That, my friend, I can not tell you," Prime answered with a shake of his head. _I can't wait until Metroplex and Autobot City are complete,_ he thought. _The sooner the better._

Lasers rained down all around Autobot Headquarters and all that Rodina, Hot Rod and Bossy could see were the blasts going back and forth.

"Great Cybertron, that looks awful," Hot Rod muttered.

They had tied Thundercracker up and threw him into the very back of the cave.

Rodina laid a hand on Hot Rod's shoulder. "They'll be ok. I'm sure of it," she said quietly with a small smile.

Hot Rod smiled back.

"Where is she, Prime?" Megatron yelled. "And where is Thundercracker."

"Dead!" Prime yelled back. "They killed each other inside. I'd give you their parts if we didn't need them more!"

"Dead! You lie!" Megatron yelled and fired at Prime.

Prime dodged the shot. "You accuse me?"

Megatron thought for a moment. Prime hardly, if ever, lied. "She must be dead," he murmured. "You'll pay dearly for her death, Prime!"

"It's not my fault Thundercracker killed her! The wound was fatal. She died an hour after she killed him," Prime yelled. _Come on, buy the story._

Megatron growled. "Decepticons, back to base!"

"But, Megatron…" Starscream began.

"I said, back to base, you fool," he yelled. Then he flew away.

Prime sighed. "He bought it," he whispered softly. He looked at Blaster. "Radio Hot Rod, Rodina and Bossy. Tell them it's safe to return."

Blaster nodded and transformed. "Hot Rod, Rodina, Bossy, turn up your radios and listen close. Prime orders you back to base. All clear for now."

"Roger that, Blaster," Bossy stated. "We're on our way." He looked at Rodina and Hot Rod. "Let's go."

"What about Thundercracker?" Hot Rod asked.

"I guess take him back with us," Bossy stated. "We can't let him escape, he'll run back to Megatron."

"Not likely, Bossy," came a low and evil voice from the mouth of the cave.

Rodina froze. "Father."

Hot Rod stepped in front of Rodina.

Bossy's face was a mask of shock and horror. "How'd you… Where'd you…"

Starscream laughed. "We knew you had to be close," he began.

"I knew, Starscream," Megatron scolded. "Prime's communication with you confirmed it. You see, dear Rodina, Prime told me you and Thundercracker were dead. I didn't buy his story. He wouldn't let you die. Prime's too soft." He walked towards Rodina.

Hot Rod backed closer to Rodina.

"Get out of my way, foolish Autobot," Megatron ordered.

"Hot Rod," Rodina whispered. "My gun is right here," she whispered and nudged the back of his leg. "When the timing is right, move and shoot."

Megatron went to push Hot Rod.

"Now!" she yelled and fired her laser gun.

Hot Rod moved and fired his exhaust guns.

"Yee ha! Fightin' time!" Bossy cried and pulled his pearl gripped laser pistols and started blasting Decepticons.

Megatron screamed as Rodina's shot him dead on in the face.

Hot Rod's hit its intended target, Starscream's mouth.

"Megatron!" Thundercracker yelled. He broke Bossy's electron lasso and ran to help his leader.

The Decepticons ran.

Rodina had taken a shot in the leg and was laying on the floor of the cave, holding it.

Hot Rod smiled. "Your plan worked well, Rodina," he said with a laugh. When she didn't join in his laughter, he looked at her. "Rodina! You're hurt!"

"I'm fine, Hot Rod," she whispered.

He and Bossy knelt beside her. "Yeah, right. And I'm the next leader of the Autobots," Hot Rod stated.

"How do you know? Prime's young yet," Rodina stated with a half grin. "Besides, you're too hot headed, like me."

He grinned and lifted her off the ground.

She gasped. "Easy, Hot Rod."

"I will," he told her. "Let's go, Bossy."

When Hot Rod carried Rodina into Autobot Headquarters, Prime looked shocked.

"What happened?"

"Megatron and Starscream found us. We chased them away, but Thundercracker escaped. She got shot," Bossy told Prime.

Prime shook his head. "How'd he find you?"

"Apparently, he followed my radio transmission to tell you we had heard your orders," Bossy told him. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Bossy," Prime stated. "I should have been more careful. Hot Rod, get her to Ratchet and First Aid."

Hot Rod nodded and walked to the lab.

"Thank you so much, Hot Rod," she whispered. Then the light in her eyes faded.

"Rodina!" he cried. He ran into Ratchet's office. "She's dying!"

Ratchet, First Aid and Perceptor jumped to their feet and Hot Rod laid her on a table.

Ten days passed. Rodina was alive, but they couldn't get her to come out of a stasis state.

"The shock and sudden loss of energon through her wound caused many of her circuits to overload. It may take awhile for her to come out of it," Ratchet told Prime and Hot Rod.

Hot Rod grimaced. "No!" He ran outside.

"Hot Rod?" Kup asked as he was walking into headquarters.

Prime had run after Hot Rod and stopped beside Kup.

Kup looked up at Prime. "What is his problem?"

"Rodina," Prime answered.

Hot Rod drove until his wheels hurt. Then he transformed and ran to the top of a mountain. There he sat for a few hours until Kup came out to sit beside him.

"You remind me of me when I was younger," Kup stated softly. "When I met Karina, I was just like you. Confused, happy, sad whenever she wasn't around or hurt. I liked her a lot."

Hot Rod looked at him. "What happened to her?"

"She was made a slave on Pelunka Four. I never saw her again," Kup told him sadly. He shook his head.

That depressed Hot Rod's spirit even more. "I don't know what it is about her. I can't stop thinking of her, but whenever she's around I can't talk and my data processors jam up. All because of her."

"Do you like her?"

"Do I like to race?" Hot Rod answered, looking at him. Then he looked up to the sky. "She's beautiful, but I think she'd look even better as her original red, yellow and orange. She's spirited, gutsy and loyal."

Kup smiled. He'd seen many an Autobot fall in love with some spunky, hot looking, fast moving female Autobot and Hot Rod was another. Kup laughed. "You never fail to amaze me, lad. You're a breath of fresh air. Just be careful with her."

Hot Rod nodded. "I just hope she comes out of whatever she's in."

Kup nodded. "So do I. Come on. It's late and we've got a long drive ahead of us."

Hot Rod got up and followed Kup back to headquarters.

When they got there, Prime met them at the entrance. "Kup. Hot Rod. Rodina is dying."

"No! She can't!" Hot Rod cried.

"Hot Rod, the only way she can survive is if we get a new energy disbursement chip. Perceptor is racing the clock," Prime told them.

"She can use mine until Perceptor gets hers fixed," Hot Rod exclaimed. "She's weak and she needs it. I can go without it for now."

"You're a brave one, lad," Kup told him.

Prime nodded. "Hurry, Hot Rod."

Hot Rod ran for Perceptor's lab and soon his energy disbursement chip was being installed into Rodina.

"How is she, Perceptor?" Hot Rod asked.

"She's all right for now. Thank you, Hot Rod. You've given me the time I need to save her," Perceptor stated.

"Just hurry and get her fixed, OK?" Hot Rod asked.

Perceptor nodded and got back to making a new disbursement chip.

Hot Rod sat there, waiting.

Half an hour later, Perceptor finished and walked over to Rodina. He carefully removed Hot Rod's chip and inserted the new one. He closed her up and waited.

Rodina's blue eyes lit up. "Oh, what happened?" she whispered.

Perceptor smiled. "You had a very severe shock to your system," he answered, turning to Hot Rod and re-inserted his disbursement chip. "You have Hot Rod here to thank for saving your life."

Rodina looked at him. "I'm beginning to think of you as my savior," she whispered.

Hot Rod smiled. "I'm sure you'll return the favor someday."

She nodded. "Thank you, Hot Rod."


End file.
